


Somebody's Nothing

by springbreeze



Category: Senyuu.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springbreeze/pseuds/springbreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a few things that even Ros can’t bring himself to tell Alba. Mostly because it’s hilarious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody's Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> During Part 1, before meeting Ruki. It’s all dialogue, I don’t know, it’s probably not even funny. I’m very sorry.

“Uwaaaah!”

“Hero, on your left.”

“Gaaaah!”

“My apologies. I meant on your right.”

“Stop just telling me fake warnings and come help!”

“But hero, the slime seems to be enjoying itself. Look, it brought friends.”

“Get them away from me!”

* * *

“I can’t do it! I’m useless! I’m a failure! What kind of hero am I?! I want to go home!”

“Don’t be discouraged, hero! You lasted exactly five seconds against ten slimes! It’s an improvement from before!”

“Stop saying it like that! And by the way, you didn’t help me at all! You could’ve done something about those slimes, couldn’t you?!”

“I could have, yes!”

“Then please do!”

“I didn’t want to disturb the slimes. They looked very happy.”

“And what about me?!”

“Ahaha, you looked very happy too. I’m glad that hero is making friends. I was starting to get worried.”

“Don’t try to pass that off as being nice!”

“Hero…”

“ _What?!_ ”

“Your self-confidence has really dropped, hasn’t it?”

“You couldn’t tell until just now?!”

* * *

“Soldieeeer…”

“What is it, hero? Please don’t draw out your syllables like that. It’s a little disturbing.”

“What if… I’m not a descendant of the legendary hero after all…?”

“…”

“…Soldier?”

“…W-Well.”


End file.
